1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a method for controlling a display device and to a display control system for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
It is known to incorporate an ambient light sensor in a display device so that the ambient light sensor data can be used to modify the screen brightness or the gamma curve or a combination of these two controls. For example, in a known display device incorporating an ambient light sensor, the screen brightness is controlled by adjusting the backlight intensity of the display device based on the ambient light level. The gamma curve of the display device is modified to compensate the image color brightness to the change in backlight. Modification of the gamma curve is a form of dynamic range compression.
It is desirable to improve the control of the screen brightness and the dynamic range compression in dependence on the ambient light level.